Mrs Miley ?
by Axelrocks
Summary: Now that Lily and Oliver are going out Miley feels lonely. She finds out Jackson is lonely too, so they decide to help each other find the ONE. What will happen? Don't know if that'll be the permenant title yet. Miley/OC Jackson/OC NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't know about the title yet. What do you guys think of it? I put up, because he doesn't know who her ONE is going to be, so she doesn't know her lsat name when she gets married yet. I hope you get it, it may sound confusing. Oh well hope you enjoy :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 1**

Miley leand her head on her hand. Did they even realize the discomfort they were giving her? Or did they even know she was there? I mean wasn't it supposed to be a hang out day as friends? No lovey-dovey stuff, at least in front of her?

Miley sighed and put her head down on the table, she couldn't bear to watch Lily and Oliver feed each other, and talk to each other like they were each two years old.

"Oh here take a fry, Lilypop." "Thank you, Olliepop, now eat this corndog." It was enough to make her sick, but they were totally oblivious to her. They didn't even notice her mercilessly banging her head on the table.

------------------------

Lily and Oliver held hands as they walked out of the mall togather. They had totally forgotten that Miley was trudging behind them, until they noticed it was her car they had to get into.

Miley sighed and forced a smile at the two of them and unlocked the doors.

_Of course they have to get in the back, _thought Miley _So they can be togather._

She opened the door for herself and got in the car, and she noticed that Oliver opened the door for Lily to get in. Wasn't he the perfect gentlemen? Whatever. She started the car and drove him, the whole time avoiding looking in the rear view mirror. Scared to see what she might if she did. It was bad enough she had to hear it. Gross.

--------------------------

She dropped Lily off first, and was surprised that Oliver didn't get out with her.

"Goodbye, Olliepop. I'll be counting the seconds until I see you tomorrow."

"Me too, Lilypop." and they kissed goodbye.

Miley almost threw up in her car. I mean she loved that they were going out. But did they have to do that in front of her. Considereing the fact that only a couple of weeks ago Lily and Oliver were always arguing.

_I guess that's what led up to this._

"So, Miley." said Oliver climbing over the seat and sitting next to her, "What's up?"

Of course he would say that, considering he hadn't talked to her that much when they had spent _three hours_ at the mall togather.

"Oh nothing. Just hanging out with friends who I though would lay off the lovey stuff today, when I'm around." Miley glared at him.

Oliver looked guilty, "Sorry, Miley. It's just...I don't know...me and Lily. I don't know why I've never noticed how great she was until now."

Wow. Miley never noticed how much they were into each other. Maybe they were really in love. Not that teen love, but love love. She never thought that was ever going to be a possibility. Especially between those two. But sometimes the unexpected does happen.

-------------------------

After dropping off Oliver, she headed straight home. It was getting late and she still had homework to do. But driving in the dark got her thinking.

She felt lonely. After seeing Lily and Oliver all over each other made her want someone for her too. Someone she could have a good time, and someone that would never hurt. And maybe someone she could reveal her Hannah Montana secret too.

But she sighed. That probably was never going to happen to her. At least not for awhile.

------------------------

She walked through the door and was surprised to see Jackson in the kitchen(ok Jackson is in college now, and Miley, Lily, and Oliver are all Seniors i know they are two years younger than Jackson, but I just wanted them to be seniors).

"What are you doing here?" she asked setting her purse down on the couch.

"I can't visit anymore?" asked Jackson turning around with a sandwich in his hand.

"On a Sunday night? Don't you have to go back like tonight." Miley walked over to the counter and sat down.

"I just wanted to say hi to dad, and see what he was up to."

Miley smiled, with a michievous look in her eye, "I think you got a little homesick, and wanted to come home."

Jackson looked surprised, "What?! Of course not. Me getting homesick? Please!"

But Miley kept looking at him with a little smirk on her face, until finally Jackson confessed.

"Okay, okay. I got homesick. I was lonely." Jackson put down his sandwich and sat next to Miley.

"Don't you have any friends there?"

"Yea...a few, but they're all gone for the weekend."

"And you still don't have a girlfriend?"

Jackson looked down, embarrassed, "No, I'm still single."

Miley sighed, and grabbed Jackson's sandwich and took a bite, "Looks like we have one thing in common."

"Hey." Jackson took back his sandwich, "So no luck in the boy department, right now?"

"No, and seeing Lily and Oliver togather only make me wish I had someone." then Miley sat up straight and realized who she was talking too, "I can't belive I'm telling you this." Well he really was the only person she could tell stuff to. Lily was too busy with Oliver, and Oliver too busy with Lily.

"Hey." Jackson perked up, "I have an idea. How about I find the perfect boy for you and you'll find the perfect girl for me."

"What? No way! You'll probabloy pick someone gross and disgusting!"

"Now hold on, those days of pranking you are over." Jackson stopped and laughed, "Okay, but I'm being serious. I mean we're brother and sister and we know each other the best. So who would be better picking someone out for you, than me?"

Miley still wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Miley, at least give a try. This is for real, I'm not going to mess with you. I promise." he stuck his hand out.

Miley had to think about it for a long time, but finally gave in. Jackson smiled as she took his hand and shook it.

"It's a deal."

------------------------

The next day was monday, she hated mondays. Mondays meant school and that was what she was getting up for. But she was glad there was only one more monday left in school, and she would never have to wake up early on a monday ever again. Or until she started college.

She got dressed and went to her car, she had to pick up Lily and Oliver. She wasn't surprised that they were both at Lily's house. She wasn't surprised that they were holding hands while they were waitng for her.

And for once she was glad they were to engrossed with each other and didn't talk to her. She had time to think of the perfect girl for Jackson. And at the same time, as Jackson walked to his class at his college in Santa Barbara, he was doing the same thing for her.

**A/N It's been a LONG time since I've written a Hannah Montana story, so I hope you enjoyed this. And please review :)**

**_~Axelrocks~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow I think I updated this pretty fast. It's a record! Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Axelrock~**

**Chapter 2**

Jackson had his head down in class. Some, particularly the professor, would say he was sleeping. But Jackson merely thought of it as resting his eyes.

But he nearly jumped out of his chair when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and over at the guy.

"Hey," the guy said, "Do you have any idea of what he's talking about?" he said indicating to the flailing arms of the professor as he tried teaching the class.

"Not a thing." Jackson muttered.

"Good." the guy smiled, "I didn't want to be the only one. By the way the name is Bryan." he stuck out his hand.

Jackson shook it, "Jackson."

"Hey you two!" shouted the professor, "Be quiet up there, there are some people in here that want to learn."

Jackson laughed and said under his breath, "Like who?"

That also caused Bryan to laugh, and the professor's face got redder.

"Do you want to get kicked out?! We only have a couple days, it would be a shame."

"Uh, no sir. I'll be quiet." said Jackson. And him and Bryan were silent for the rest of the class.

------------------------

Thursdays were just as bad as Mondays. There was only one more day in the school week. Miley figured she could get by with just that thought. Only three more days of school left, then summer. Tanning, swimming, concerts, and hopefully hanging out with her new boyfriend.

Which reminded her, she had yet to look for a girl for Jackson. She had to have at least some idea before he came up next. Which was tomorrow. She bit her lip, she couldn't think of anyone that would be perfect for Jackson.

She was going to have to do some major looking.

-------------------------

Ever since that incident in class Bryan and Jackson had hung out more, and were close friends. They were walking out of there last class of the day on a Friday and Jackson turned to Bryan.

"Hey if you don't have anything to do this weekend, maybe you can come over and meet my dad and sister."

Bryan smiled, "Okay. My parents were out on vacation anyway. But would it be alright if I bring my brother along? He's only a year younger, but I'd hate to leave him alone."

"Sure why not!" Jackson said.

Jackson was getting two things out of it. Getting a good friend, and hopefully a likely boyfriend for Miley. This had been easier than he had expected.

---------------------------

Miley was lounging on the couch when her dad walked in the house. He looked surprised to see her.

"Weren't you supposed to be shopping with Lily?"

"Yea," Miley sighed, "But I think she forgot. She was supposed to be here two hours ago."

"Oh, darlin', I'm sure she had a good reason."

"Yea, probably hanging out with Oliver." she crossed her arms, "Like she doesn't see him enough already."

Her dad came down and sat by her, putting his arm around her, "I would stay and hang out with you. But I have a hair appointment to go to."

Miley looked at him.

"What!" he exclaimed, "Do you think I get these gorgeous locks all by myself?" he stood up and kissed her on the forehead, "Maybe you and Lily can hang out tomorrow."

"Can't. Her and Oliver are going to a Coldplay concert." she sighed again and said under her breath, "And of course I wasn't invited."

Billy Ray began walking towards the door, "I hope you and Lily can work something out." he opened the door, "Goodbye, darlin'" and he was gone.

"Stupid hair appointment." she muttered.

---------------------------

Miley awoke when she heard the door opening. She thought it was her dad, but was surprised to see it was Jackson. She was even more surprised to see two boys following him in.

Jackson smiled at the look of surprise on Miley's face, and the look she gave Bryan, "Hey Miley. This is my friend Bryan," he introduced Bryan who Miley happily shook his hand, "And this is brother Luke."

Luke wasn't as cute as Bryan, who had golden hair that brushed his eyes and sparkling blue eyes. Luke had brown hair, cut shorter than his brothers, and his light brown eyes were shielded by glasses.

But Miley shook his hand anyway, but not without stealing a couple glances at Bryan.

"Hey Jackson, can I speak with you outside?" Miley didn't even wait for an answer, instead she just dragged him outside.

"Why are they here?" she asked, but wasn't angry at all, she just asked out of curiosity.

"They had no where to go, and I thought maybe you would be interested in Bryan."

She couldn't hold back her response, "You bet I am!" but then she sobered up, "Sorry, Jackson, I haven't found anyone for you yet. But I'll keep looking, I promise!" she jumped and gave him a hug.

Jackson smiled, then gently pushed her away, "Now how are you to get to know Bryan if your out here?"

Miley did all she could from running into the house. Times like this she was glad Jackson was her brother.

------------------------

Billy Ray returned home soon after that, and was happy to meet the two. And all of them went out to eat. Miley made sure that she sat next to Bryan, but she was surprised when Luke sat by her two. She smiled at him, but returned her attention to Bryan.

She heard Luke clear his throat and she looked over at him. He smiled, a nice smile, she noticed, "So your brother told me you were a senior, so am I."

"Really?" Miley said, trying to sound interested, but soon she felt guilty, "Are you from around here?"

"Actually yes."

"How come I've never seen you at school?" Miley said curiously.

"Because my parents sent me to a different school. They figured I would get a better education at a boardinghouse."

"I bet you were lonely, being far from home." Miley said sympathetically.

"I was, and still am. That's why I'm glad to be graduating from there in a couple days, and I'll be going to college close to home." he smiled at her, "Here I am, talking about myself, how about you?"

"Um." _I'm a pop star, that goes by the name of Hannah Montana, maybe you've heard of her, "_Not much really. I'm just a normal teenager." _Yay, right,_ "That goes to a normal school."

"Aww come on there's got to be more." Luke insisted.

Just then there food was placed in front of them, and there was conversation was ended, and that was the last time she talked to him at the restaurant. Instead she devoted all her attention to Bryan.

------------------------

"We're sorry to say we only have one extra bed," said Billy Ray, when they all decided it was time for bed, "But our couch is awfully comfortable too."

Bryan and Luke looked at each other, and something passed between them, but Miley didn't catch it.

Luke cleared his throat, "I'll take the couch, Mr. Stewart. My brother can have the bed."

Bryan clapped his brother on the back, and smiled, "Oh thank you, little brother."

Luke looked down, "No problem."

"Okay, Bryan, get your stuff, and me and Jackson will show you your room. Miles, get some extra blankets for look." said Billy Ray.

"Okay, Daddy."

---------------------------------

"You didn't have to help me, Luke, after all your the guest." said Miley, when Luke had followed her and helped her carry down the blankets.

"I wanted too. It wouldn't feel right if I let you do all the work." he said.

Then it got silent for awhile, then Miley asked.

"So do you and your brother get along? It seems like you do." Miley set down the blankets at the end of the couch and Luke did the same.

"Yea, we do. He looks out for me, you know, him being older." Luke sighed and looked down.

Miley almost asked what was wrong, but figured he wanted his sleep, "Well it's getting late. I hope you have a very comfortable sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, and watched her go up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Yea! Anothre update! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_

**Chapter 3**

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry I forgot!" exclaimed Lily on the phone with Miley, "Oliver came over, and we kind of lost track of time."

"It's okay, Lily, maybe another time." Miley was already in her pajamas, and sitting in her bed. She was about to shut the light off and go to bed when Lily had called.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." just then someone knocked on her door, she was surprised. Who was it? "Hold on, Lily. Come one!"

She was surprised when Bryan opened the door. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." he said almost sheepishly, "Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering, if you want to, if you could show me around the beach a little. I was going to have Jackson, but he's already asleep, and there was no way of me waking him up."

Miley almost dropped the phone in her hand she was so excited, "Of course." she said then turned back to the phone, "Hey, Lily I got to go, see you later." and she hung up.

Bryan smiled and followed her out the door. All the lights were out, so Miley turned to him and motioned for him to silently walk down the stairs.

They thought they were home free when they walked out the door, but they had woken up Luke, and he sighed when he watched his older brother follow Miley out of the door.

-----------------------

Miley smiled when she felt the cool night air, it had been a long time since she had walked out on the beach at night. And this time she was with a boy, how romantic! But she had to remind herself that all he wanted to was be shown around.

She turned when Bryan inhaled deeply.

"This is beautiful." he walked up to the water's edge and stuck his barefoot in it. It was warm, "I wish I had an ocean in my backyard." he turned and smiled at her.

"Yea, it's pretty cool." said Miley and put her own feet in the water.

"You know what would be cooler. To swim in the ocean at night."

She remembered she had done it once. Her father, her, and Jackson had all three gone outside at night and swam. It had been fun, and she didn't mind doing it again, if it was with Bryan.

"Yea, it is. Maybe tomorrow night we can do it." she looked at him hopefully, hoping he would say yes.

"That sounds great. But it has to be our little secret. No one can know. Not Jackson or Luke."

"Okay." she felt giddy inside, she couldn't wait to tell Lily.

"Then it's a date."

------------------------

Luke sighed and went back to the couch. He knew they weren't going to come in anytime soon. So there was no use of waiting up for them. Why did he get all the girls? He sighed again and pulled the covers over him, hoping he could somehow think of ways that he too could get closer to Miley.

-----------------------

They now sat on the sandy beach, and talked. Both of them didn't feel the least bit tired. They were leaning on their elbows, and staring up at the stars.

Miley pointed to a star, "I think I'm going to name that star...ummm...how about Mickey. And those two others can be Goofy and Donald."

Bryan laughed at her choice of names, "Okay my turn." he pointed to the brightest star, "I'm going to name that one...Miley." he turned and smiled at her surprised expressions, "Because it's the brightest one in the whole sky."

Miley blushed.

He smiled and scooted closer to her, "You know Miley I like you."

"You do." Miley couldn't believe her ears.

"Yea, just think if I hadn't meant your brother I would have never met you."

"Yea..." sighed happily. For once she was glad Jackson was her brother.

Maybe she wasn't going to be alone that much longer.

-------------------------

"That was fun." said Bryan in a whisper outside of Miley's door.

"Yea, it was." Miley smiled dreamingly.

"Well good night, or morning." he chuckled, "I guess time flies, when your with a beautiful girl." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Miley opened her bedroom door, and seemed to float to her bed. She was so happy.

------------------------

It seemed like she had just shut her eyes, when someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, and was surprised to see it was Lily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up and stretching.

"I wanted to see if you want to hang out." Lily smiled at her.

Miley climbed out of the bed, "Aren't you and Oliver going to a concert?" she went to her closet to pick out some clothes.

"Well...yea, but that's not until later. So we can hang out until then, plus I need to talk to you."

"What?" Miley said, turning to her.

"Who was that hot guy in your kitchen?!"

--------------------------

After getting dressed, Miley told Lily about Bryan.

"Oh he's a friend of Jackson, and him and his brother are here for the weekend."

"There's TWO of them?!" Lily asked surprised, and gave her friend a look of envy.

"Yea, the other is my age. But he's not hot like his brother." Miley thought of Luke, "I guess he actually is kind of cute."

"Wow, so who are taking to prom?"

"Prom?! Oh my God I almost forgot about that!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well you do you have that prom dress in your closet. All you need now is someone to go with you."

Miley smiled, maybe Bryan would go with her.

------------------------

"Oh, darlin, there you are! It's about time." said Robbie Ray from the stove, he was cooking up some pancakes.

She looked over at Bryan and he gave her a little smile, she felt her cheeks growing red. She looked over at Luke and noticed he looked down. She wondered if something was wrong. And of course there was her brother inhaling his food down, like he had never eaten in his life.

"Here you go, Miley." her dad handed her a plate full of pancakes, then he turned to Lily, "Lily how many do you want?"

"No thanks, Mr. Stewart, I ate before I came." she smiled at him politely.

"Okay, well more for me then."

-------------------------

Luke finished his breakfast before anyone, and he turned to Robbie Ray, "That was great Mr. Stewart, thanks." he said politely.

Robbie Ray smiled at him, "No problem, Luke."

"Hey, Daddy, Lily and I are going to the mall. We'll be back later." Miley went to put her plate in the sink.

"Hey, Miley," said Bryan pushing away his empty plate, "May I come? I wanted to have a look around."

Miley smiled happily, "Of course." then she remembered her manners, "Luke, do you want to come to?"

Bryan turned and looked at Luke, he took one look and realized that his brother wanted to spend time with Miley. And if he had said yes, he would probably get the worst beating of his life.

"No, thanks though. I have some homework I want to finish. Maybe another time." he offered her an apologetic smile.

"Okay, another time." she almost seemed a little disappointed, then Bryan followed them out the door, and her disappointment quickly disappeared.

-----------------------

"Too bad your brother couldn't come." said Miley when they walked through the front doors of the mall.

"Yea, but it wouldn't be much fun if he did, he's not very sociable. He'd rather read or some of the other lame things he does." Bryan said, a smirk on his face.

Miley wanted to defend Luke, but she kept her mouth shut. That was when she realized she hadn't properly introduced Bryan to Lily.

"Oh Bryan." she said, "This is my best friend in the whole world, Lily. Lily, this is Bryan."

"Nice too meet you." she said and shook his hand.

"Same here." then it became silent.

"Soooo...." said Bryan, "What are we going to do?"

Miley was about to answer when Lily exclaimed.

"Miley look at those shoes." she said pointing to a store window.

Miley walked over to her, followed by Bryan. She looked at the shoes, and instantly fell in love.

"Hey," said Lily turning to her, a mischievous grin on her face, "Those look they would go perfectly with your PROM dress. Which you still don't have a date too, I wonder who will take you."

Miley looked at her, and mouthed, "I'll get you later." But Lily just smiled.

"So you don't have a date to prom?" said Bryan from behind her with a smile on his face.

"Yea, unfortunately." she sighed.

"Well I think going to prom would be fun. Would you mind if I became your prom date?"

Miley nearly screamed, "No, of course not!" this day couldn't get better.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Sorry this took so long. I kind of had some writer's block. So yea, I think it's little short. But oh well. So tell me what you think! I'll look forward to hear it! :)**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_

**Chapter 4**

It was Sunday afternoon. Miley was just chilling on the couch, watching t.v. Bryan was out somewhere with Jackson, probably down at the beach or Rico's. She had no idea where Luke was. She sighed and flipped off the T.V, she was so bored. Lily was off course off with Oliver today. She forgot what they were doing, though.

Just then Luke walked through the door, he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Luke, where have you been?" she turned around in the couch and looked at him.

"Oh I was just doing some work on the beach. It's nice and quiet out there. Plus I have a great view."

"Yea." said Miley dreamingly, as she remembered the night out there with Bryan.

Luke realized what she had been thinking about, and looked down. Suddenly he got brave, "Hey do you want to walk around with me? I mean we're leaving later today, and I haven't got to talk to you much."

"Sure," she said and happily got off the couch, "Just let me go tell me dad, otherwise he'll probably worry about me."

"Okay." Luke smiled when she ran up the stairs to tell her father. He didn't care that Bryan was going to be furious when he found out that they walked on the beach together.

----------------------

Jackson and Bryan returned to Jackson's house soon after Miley and Luke left.

"Dude, you have some hot babes here." said Bryan sitting down on the couch, and out his feet on the coffee table in front of him

"I know. Did you see that girl by Rico's." said Jackson also sitting down, and placing his own feet on the table.

"Yep, she was totally checking me out. I should have gotten her number. But I liked that one with the surf board. The black-haired one."

"Too bad, cuz-BAM! I got her number." said Jackson waving the piece of paper in front of his face and smirked over at Bryan.

"Dude, you're so lucky. Oh well...I guess I'll get someone else." he laid back on the couch.

"I wonder where Luke and Miley are?" asked Jackson noticing the twos absence.

Just then Robbie Ray walked down the stairs, "Oh her and Luke went for a walk. She wanted to show him around." then he walked into the kitchen and began making himself a sandwich.

Bryan sat up and clenched his fists. What did Luke think he was doing?

------------------------

"This great!" said Luke when a nice breeze blew, "I wish I lived here. Your so lucky." he turned and smiled at her.

"Yea, it's great. But don't you live in California?" she asked.

"Yea, but not by an ocean." he sighed, "But I think when I'm done with college I'll move out here."

Miley smiled, "Wow, so it affected you that much, huh?"

"Yep, and I'm sad to leave."

Miley smiled over at him, she noticed that he would look even better if he didn't have glasses, but she quickly shook her head, "Don't worry, you and your brother can visit here anytime you want?"

At the mention of his brother Luke seemed to cringe.

"You and your brother don't get along well, do you?" she asked curiously, and she almost placed a hand on his shoulder, but she refrained herself.

"Not really, he used to pick on me all the time. Well he still does, actually. He was like the jock, and I was the quiet one. The one who liked to read and got good grades."

"Oh." she felt sorry fro him, but didn't know what else to say, then she looked over at the sun and changed the subject, "Look the sun's setting. I didn't know we were out that late."

"Yea, we should probably head back. I think it's about time to leave." he seemed sad.

"Yea, probably." it grew silent, then Miley exclaimed, "Race you!"

And they took off running and laughing down the beach.

----------------------

"There you are!" said Jackson, when both Miley and Luke walked through the door out of breath.

Bryan looked angrily at his brother, but when Miley looked at him he broke out into a smile.

"Hey, Miley." he smiled, "Too bad we couldn't hang out today." he gave his brother a pointed look, and Luke looked down. But Miley didn't notice, she was too busy trying to catch her breath.

"Well, guys, looks like it's time to go." said Jackson looking down at his watch, "I have a test to study for tonight, so let's get a move on."

"Okay." Luke and Bryan said.

Miley followed them outside.

"Bye, Miley." said Jackson, and gave his sister a hug, "We'll come up soon, okay?" then he walked to his car.

"Bye, Miley, I had a great time." said Luke with his head down.

"Me too." and Miley gave him a hug, "I hope I see you soon." and she watched him walk to the car. Bryan was the only left.

She turned to him, "So I'll see you for prom." she blushed slightly at the thought. She still couldn't believe it. He was actually going to prom with her!

"Yes." she then he pulled her close to him, and placed a kiss on her lips, then let her go, "I'm looking forward to it." and he ran to the car.

--------------------------

Miley felt her cheeks grow red, and she put a hand to her lips. Did he really kiss her? Did that mean he liked her? Did that mean he wanted to go out with her?

She stayed for a little longer, because she knew her father was going to ask her why her cheeks were so red. And somehow he would know why.

Plus she had to catch her breath, It almost felt like she had raced with Luke along the beach again.

Luke.

For some reason her thoughts turned to him. He was so quiet. The opposite of Bryan. But she couldn't see Bryan picking in him. Maybe a little, like brothers do, but all the time? No, she couldn't see it.

She sighed and went inside the door.

"So which one do you like?" said her father right as she walked into the house.

"W-What?" she asked surprised.

"I know you, Miles, and I know you like one of them. So which one is it?"

Miley rushed to the stairs, "I don't know what your talking about." and she rushed up the stairs, before there was any other questions asked.

Robbie Ray just smiled and shook his head, "I don't know what I'll do with that girl." he sighed and made his way to his own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm SO sorry for the wait. I had extreme writer's block! But now I don't! So the next chapter will be up soon after this one :) So I hope you enjoys this chapter!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 5**

The next day at school Miley couldn't hold it any longer. She saw Lily and rushed over to her, "He kissed me!"

Lily was taken aback, "Who kissed you? Bryan?"

Miley enthusiastically nodded her head, "Right before he left, I totally wasn't expecting it!"

Lily couldn't help but smile at her friend. She was glad that Miley was no longer lonely. "So we're still on for tonight, right?"

Miley was confused. What was tonight?

Lily saw her confused face and smiled, "Um...hello. You have a concert."

Miley snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, your right. Of course!"

Just then Oliver came up and put his arm around Lily, "So how's my two favorite girls doing?"

Lily looked up at him, and smiled, "I'm your favorite. Right, Olliepop?" she kissed him on the cheek.

Miley had to roll her eyes, and was thankful when she saw it was time to head to class. She didn't want to see anymore lovey stuff, unless it was happening to her.

---------------------

Miley was surprised when she walked through the door of her house to find Bryan and Luke were sitting in her living room with Jackson. Immediately Jackson got up and went to her.

"Hey, Miley, can I talk to you...alone?" he asked.

She looked over at Bryan and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then she turned to her brother, "Sure."

"Okay." then he led her outside and made sure the door was closed.

Once he made sure no one could hear them he turned to Miley, "Your probably wondering why Bryan and Luke are here, right?"

Miley nodded.

"Well Bryan wanted to take you to a concert tonight. I bet you can't guess which one."

Miley sighed, "Hannah Montana."

"Yea...I told him you were busy. So it's your job to tell him what you're doing."

She looked at him wide-eyed, "Like what?"

"I don't know think of something!" said Jackson opening the door. Miley followed him inside.

Bryan had been waiting for her, "Hey, Miley, I heard you can't go with me. Can you cancel."

"No, I can't...I'm sorry. I agreed to baby-sit one of my friends little brother. She's going to the concert to. I really want to go, but I can't."

"Oh." said Bryan disappointed, then he looked at Lily, "Is that the friend your babysitting for?"

"No." Miley shook her head, "She's helping me baby-sit."

"Do you want me to help, too?" asked Bryan.

"No!" said Miley, almost too quickly, "I mean you already have the tickets. You might as well go. Take Luke with you."

Bryan turned and looked at Luke, then looked at her again, and smiled, "Okay, but you still owe me a date."

Miley's heart fluttered, and she smiled back, "Of course." she looked down at her watch, "Well I got to go."

"Okay." said Bryan.

Miley and Lily walked up the stairs into Miley's room.

"Oh my God! Miley he totally likes you. Too bad you can't go with him." said Lily helping stuff some of Miley's Hannah Montana stuff in a bag.

"Maybe I can." she looked at Lily, "If someone decides to be Hannah Montana for me."

"Uh, no...sorry but definitely no. I have incredible stage fright in front of ten thousand people."

"Fine." Miley pouted.

"But look at the bright side, Miley, he's going to prom with you. You'll have the entire night with him."

Miley smiled, "That is a bright side."

------------------

"Hmmm...I wonder who was on your mind tonight." said Lily, now Lola, with a little smile on her face.

"I don't know what your talking about." said Miley, now Hannah Montana.

"Does 'If We Were A Movie' and 'Goodbye'(I know that's Miley Cyrus, but I'll say Hannah Montana sings it)"

Miley blushed, "Was it that obvious?"

Lily smiled, "Only to your best friend. So did you see them?"

Miley saddened a little, "No, I looked all over for them."

"Well if you hurry, maybe we can beat them home."

Miley immediately brightened up, "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

Lily laughed and followed Miley, who was running out of the door.

--------------------

Miley and Lily were slightly out of breath when Jackson, Bryan, and Like walked through the door.

"So how was it?" asked Miley instantly standing up. The question was for everyone, but it seemed to be directed only Bryan.

"It was great!" said Bryan, "But it would have been even better if you were there."

Miley blushed, "I wish I could have gone."

"Well you better keep tomorrow evening open. I think your going to be seeing a movie, and having dinner."

"Hmm... I wonder who with." said Miley acting coy. It was like they were the only two in the room.

Jackson turned to Lily and made the gagging sign and Lily giggled. But Luke was silent the whole time.

"Well I think it's time to go." announced Jackson loudly, putting an end to Miley and Bryan's flirting.

Jackson headed out the door, and Luke followed.

"Hey, Miley I'm going to put my stuff in your room." said Lily, heading towards the stairs smiling.

Miley smiled at her. How she loved her best friend! "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Not if I can help it." said Bryan pulling her close, "Finally," he said, now looking down at her smiling, " I was wanted to do this all day." he leaned down and kissed her.

When they broke apart, all she could do was stare into his deep blue eyes, trying to catch her breath.

He let go off her and smiled, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Miley was still breathless, but she managed to nod.

"Good." he kissed her on the cheek and was gone.

--------------------------

"Finally decided you had to come up for air, huh?" said Lily, who was sitting cross legged on Miley's bed, when Miley walked into her room.

Miley looked at her surprised, and then glared at her, "You weren't watching were you?!"

Lily smiled mischievously, "I may have come down to see what was taking you so long, and may have seen. Now I know how you feel when you see me and Oliver. Eww. I'm surprised you still have some face left." she smirked.

"Why you!" Miley picked up a pillow and hit Lily hard over the head with it.

"Hey!" Lily shouted, almost falling off the bed, and she picked up a pillow and hit Miley back with it.

They continued hitting each other and giggling until they heard Robbie Ray yell, "Girls I better not hear anymore noise coming from that room!!"

At once Miley and Lily were under their covers, letting out whispered giggles.

Once it got silent Lily asked from her sleeping bag on the floor, "So have you found a girl for Jackson yet?"

Miley gasped from her bed and leaned over and looked at Lily, "No, I haven't! I have to be the worst sister ever, here he's found the perfect guy for me." she paused and sighed dreamingly, "And I haven't even LOOKED for someone for Jackson yet."

"Maybe you can look around for someone tomorrow after school and before your date." said Lily, "Don't worry I'll help, if you don't mind having Oliver around."

Miley sighed with relief, "Thanks, and of course not. Now we better get to sleep. We both have a big day tomorrow." she smiled she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She would finally be alone with Bryan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know I updated really fast! But I couldn't wait to put this up. As you can see my writer's block is LONG gone! And hopefully I'll update again soon. Well I hope you enjoy this!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 6**

"So what are you going to do today Miley?" asked Lily with Oliver beside her.

"Look for a girl for Jackson." Miley said as she opened the door to her car.

"Good, now me and Oliver are going to look on the beach, and we'll call you if we see any possible canidates." Lily said.

"Okay, I'll stop off at home and I'll meet you guys there later. Then I have to go and get ready for my...date." Miley sighed dreamingly, and Lily had to wave her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Okay, that's the plan." said Lily shutting Miley's door, "See you later."

"Bye." said Miley and drove off.

"Look at our little Miley all grown up and finding a girlfriend for her brother." said Oliver, faking wiping a tear from his eye.

"Stop." said Lily, but she had a smile on her face.

"Fine, only beacuse you said so." he said and leaned down to give her a kiss.

------------------------

Miley was surprised when she walked into her house to find Jackson sitting on the couch, and next to him was a blond haired girl.

Jackson say her walk in and smiled, "Hey, Miles, meet Jenny. We met a couple days at the beach."

"Hey, Miley." said Jenny when she turned to face her. Miley was surprised, the girl was actually pretty. She had blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Jackson had actually chosen good.

"Hi, Jenny." she said back to her, then turned to Jackson, "I guess my job is done. So when Bryan comes I'll be in my room, okay?"

"Okay." said Jackson, but soon turned his attention to Jenny. Miley heard her giggles as she walked up the stairs. She smiled. It looked like her and her brother weren't lonely anymore.

------------------------

Jackson reluctantly got up when someone knocked on the door. He opened it and found Bryan, with Luke behind him, standing there.

"What's up, man?" asked Bryan and he walked in, and then he saw Jenny, "Whoa who's this?"

Jackson walked over to Jenny, "Bryan you remember Jenny from the beach a couple days ago."

Bryan smiled, "How could I forget?"

"Well, Miley is up in her room, if you wanna go get her."

Without taking his eyes off Jenny, Bryan said, "Hey Luke can you go get her? Me, Jackson, and Jenny are going to do some talking."

"Okay," Luke mumbled and made his way upstairs, silently.

-------------------------

_"I've been in a rut. Back in forth enough. Hearts like a wheel. With out you around, so uncomfortable. Here's how it feels."_

He stopped when he heard that come from Miley's door._ Is that her? _He thought, _She sounds just like..._

_"Everytime your near, trouble disappears. Under the ground. But when you go to far, silver clouds will start hanging around."_

He couldn't beleive it!

_"And I know why! Tried to run, but I keep on coming back full circle and I can't jump the track. Can't let you go oh oh oh oh. Try to want, but I keep on coming back full circle, cuz I know you'll come around, you'll come around."_

Luke thought he should knock before he got caught. So he did, Instantly the guitar stopped playing, and Miley opened the door. She seemed a little nervous. He knew he couldn't hide it.

"I-I heard you singing." he looked down.

Miley sighed, "Oh." was all she said.

"You have a great voice." he said, braving look at her face and smiled.

Miley smiled back, "Thanks."

"You know I knew it was you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"When I went to that concert and saw Hannah Montana singing I knew there was something familiar about her. Your Hannah Montana aren't you?"

-----------------------------------

Miley gasped. He knew! But for some reason she wasn't that upset about it, "Does Bryan know?"

Luke shook his head, "No, and I'll tell him if you want. Since you know you guys are dating now." he seemed disappointed.

"No, no, don't do that. I don't want anyone else to find out. Can we keep it between us?" she asked smiling at him.

"Of course." Luke was excited, him and Miley now shared a secret, "Oh yeah, Bryan's downstairs if your ready to go."

_Why didn't he come up and get me himself?_ thought Miley slightly disappointed, but she quickly shook it off and followed Luke down the stairs.

--------------------------

Bryan watched Luke come down the stairs, "What took you so long?"

Luke shrugged, "I got lost."

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Whatever." then he saw Miley and he instantly brightened.

"There you are!" he exclaimed and stood walked over to her.

"Hi." was all she could say, she was so happy!

"So are you ready to go?"

"Of course!" and Miley almost skipped on her way out the door. They left Luke alone with Jackson and Jenny.

He looked at the two, and smiled, "I'm just going to go and walked around a little."

Jackson mouthed him a thank you and he too walked out the door leaving Jenny and Jackson alone.

-----------------------

Let's just say Miley didn't remember much of the movie. She was surprised how many times Bryan wanted to kiss her, and how long. She didn't see the beginning, middle, or the end. Not even the parts in between. But she didn't care. She was with Bryan, that was all that mattered.

At the resturant theu talked and laughed, and Miley found herself falling for him all over again. When it was time to go she was saddened. But soon her she brightened. When they arrived in her driveway Bryan shut off the car, and looked at the clock.

"We have plently of time before your curfew, I wonder what we're going to do." said Bryan scooting closer to her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hmm...I just don't know." and she scooted closer to him. Their lips met in yet another kiss, and they were like that for awhile. A LONG while.

-----------------------

Miley broke apart and gasped. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. "I gotta go. I'll send Luke out." she opened her door, but not before Bryan gave her another kiss.

"I hope to see you soon." he said.

"Yep," she smiled through the open window, "Prom. I can't wait to see you then." she left to go get Luke.

"I can't wait to see you then, either." he said to himself, "We'll have the _whole _night to ourselves."

**Hmmm...this makes you think doesn't it? What will happen? Well tune into the next chapter to find out...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry this took so long to update. But this is it! The last chapter! And hopefully it was worth the wait! So enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 7**

"Today is the day!" Miley gushed to Lily, who was sitting across from her.

"I know!" said Lily equally happy.

Today was prom, and neither of the two could wait. They had just gotten their hair done, and now we're getting their nails.

"We have exactly three hours!" said Miley looking at her watch.

Lily laughed, "Wow you're really excited about this, aren't you?" she blew at one of her hands to dry them.

"Yea, aren't you? I mean, we get to spend the whole night with the guys we love. We'll be dancing, laughing." Miley looked up dreamingly. This was the night she had dreamed since she was a little girl.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Did you say you were in love?" Lily couldn't help but smile.

Miley smiled happily, nodding her head.

"Oh my God!" Lily squealed, and lunged and gave Miley a hug. S

"Hey, be careful. I just finished my nails." but she couldn't help but laugh. She was a girl in love.

-----------------------

Luke was in love. He knew it now. Who was he in love with? Miley Stewart. But she would never see him as more than a friend. Especially with Bryan around. And that just made him sadder.

But he was determined. He was going to tell her how he felt. He didn't care if she rejected him, well he did, but he just wanted the world to know that he, Luke, loved Miley Stewart!

--------------------------

"So what do you think, Olliepop?" said Lily twirling around in her sapphire blue prom dress. It matched her eyes. And she knew it looked good on her. She wanted to look her best for him. Well it was prom after all.

Oliver walked near her and grabbed her hand, "I think you look beautiful, like always." he smiled lovingly at her and Lily blushed. And soon they were snuggling close, and everyone on the outside was block out. They were in their own little lovely world.

Miley rolled her eyes, but she let it slide. She and Bryan were probably going to do the exact same thing.

Just then he heard a car door slam, and she ran to the door. Hoping it was Bryan. But she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it was Luke.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Miley, sorry I just showed up. But I wanted to see how you looked in your prom dress." and what he saw had taken his breath away. She was beautiful! He seemed to almost gawk at her, but he quickly fixed himself. Miley had noticed and he was realived

Miley turned in her dress and smiled. It was a green. It started light at the top and darkened to and aqua at the bottom. Her shoes were the same aqua color, and her hair was done and curled at the ends. And she had in one aqua colored butterly barret in her hair that sparkled. She seemed to glow.

Then she noticed that Luke seemed different. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. She smiled some more, she could see his green eyes more clearly. Then she caught her breath. She never realized how good-looking he really was.

Luke noticed her staring at him and smiled a little nervously, "Um...Miley I need to tell you something." he looked over at Oliver and Lily, who were paying no attention whatsoeer, "In private, if it's alright.."

"Sure." she shook out of her trance.

"Okay." he grabbed her hand and began leading her to the door. But just then Bryan walked through.

Miley dropped his hand, Luke was forgotten, and rushed into Bryan's arms, "You're here!" she cried happily.

"Yes, I am." and he gave her a kiss.

Luke sighed, and was slowly pushed into the background once again.

-----------------

Pictures were interuppted when a car horn honked.

"Oh, that's are ride." said Lily, pulling on Oliver's hand, "Gotta go, Miley, see you over there." and they left.

The origanl plan was that Miley and Bryan were to ride with Lily and Oliver in the limo, but Bryan insisted that he take her. Miley, not seeing anything wrong with it, agreed. Besides it was more alone time for them. Also more alone time for Oliver and Lily. Which had made both of them VERY happy.

"Well," Bryan looked down at her and smiled, "I think it's time we should leave too."

"Okay." said Miley excitedly, she turned to her dad, "Bye, daddy. See you later."

"Bye honey, have a good time. And be safe, you hear?" he said.

Miley giggled as she was led out of the door, "Of course, daddy, I'm a big girl now." and she was gone.

Robby Ray sighed, "Yea, honey, you are. But you're growing up way too fast."

---------------------

Miley had her head on Bryan's chest as they slowed dance. This night couldn't have been better. She looked up and studied Bryan's handsome face. She was so lucky. He looked down at her, smiling, and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"So are you enjoying this night?" said Bryan, keeping Miley close.

She sighed happily, "I don't want this night to ever end."

Bryan stopped dancing, "Then come on, this night won't have to end."

"Where we going?" she asked curiously as he pulled her through the crowd.

He turned to her and smiled, "To the hotel, sweetheart."

------------------

"What?!" Miley jerked her hand from his, "What are you talking about? A hotel? You weren't thinking that we..." she trailed off, she had figured it out. The reason why he had seemed to fall for her so fast. He just wanted to use her.

She felt her heart breaking, and tears formed in her eyes, "How could you?! I thought-I thought you loved me! You jerk!" she covered her face and ran out the door.

Bryan just shrugged his shoulders, he had almost had her. But there were others out there who would be easy to lure in. In fact he had seen a VERY nice looking girl sitting by herself...

------------------

She couldn't belive it. Her perfect night, just like that, was ruined. She ran across the grass, showing no signs of slowing down. She was glad Lily hadn't seen, she didn't want her prom ruined too.

"Miley! Wait!" she heard someone yell after her, but she didn't stop. She took of her shoes and ran faster. But soon someone grabbed her arm and she was crying in someone's chest. She looked up.

Luke.

---------------

He stroked her hair back and out of her hair, "I should have warned you." he sighed, "Bryan uses girls all the time. But I thought you might be different. I thought he would fall in love with you, like..." he trailed off.

Miley wiped away her tears, "Like what?"

"Like I did."

-----------------

Miley looked up at him surprised, "What?" Did he just say what she thought? Was he in love with her.

"I'm in love with you Miley Stewart. I wanted to tell you before you left with Bryan. I was kinda hoping if I did you would forget about him and go with me instead."

"I wish I had." her heart didn't feel like breaking anymore. Instead it was beating fast. Faster than it had with Bryan.

She looked up at Luke. She knew more about him than, than she hd Bryan. She felt herself around him. Not a giddy little girl. She could tell him anything. He understood her, and she understood him. He was interested in her, not just her body, but her personality. Her everything.

And there was one important fact. He knew her one secret. He knew she was Hannah Montana. And she knew she could trust him with it, and she had nothing to hide from him now.

"Miley." said Luke, taking her out of her thoughts. She noticed his face was closer to hers now. Her heart began to beat faster. She almost thought it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm going to kiss you now." he didn't ask, he told her.

"Okay." she breathed, and soon his mouth was on hers. She was kissing him back and soon her arms were wound around his neck. His kiss was nice and gentle. Not controlling like Bryan. She liked it, and she didn't want it to end.

Then they broke apart, "You know prom's not over yet." he smiled at her flushed face.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, and almost afraid of what he was going to suggest. Was he going to be another Bryan?

"You still have to dance with me." he pulled her close, and she put her head on his chest. And they began to dance to the music that was in their hearts. He didn't want the night to end.

Of course he wasn't anything like his brother. Not like him at all.

She may have thought she loved Bryan, but now she KNEW she loved Luke. She may have loved him along, but she never took the time to realize nothing was going to change the fact that she loved him. Nothing. She wanted to be woth him forever. And she hoped soon she wouldn't be Miss Miley Stewart anymore.

_I've been in a rut  
Back and forth enough  
Heart like a wheel  
Without you around  
So uncomfortable is how it feels_

_Every time you're near  
Trouble disappears  
Under the ground  
But when you go too far  
Silver clouds will start hanging around_

_And I know why  
Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go..._

**A/N Hi again. Well now that this story is done. I think I'm gonna make another(not a sequel). Another Hannah Montana. Okay here's a summary(it's kind of a rough draft)**

**_Lily is in need of money, and Jackson is in need of a date. They decided to help eachother. But when she blows off going to the movies w/ her boyfriend Oliver and Miley. What will happen?_**

**It's a work in progress but I hope too have it up soon. So what do you think? Don't worry I'll patch up some holes and hopefully make it sound more appealing. LOL. Well I hope if you liked this one you'll read that one too! I would really appreciate it! And thank you to all the readers that took time out of their day to read my story! I'm very grateful! :)**

**~Axelrock~**


End file.
